1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine with which a wager for insurance pay can be placed and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
At a facility where gaming machines such as slot machines are installed, a player can play a game by placing a wager (coins or credits etc.) on the gaming machine. (For example, a gaming machine such as slot machines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,697, U.S. Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003/0069073, European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1192975, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,483, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,730, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,088, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,981, U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,896, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,016, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,820, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,482, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,731, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,957, U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,402, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,013, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709, European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 0631798, German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 4137010, Great Britain Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2326830, German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3712841, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,638, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,980, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,909, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,303, U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,409, U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,533, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,817, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,704, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,707, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,728, European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1302914, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,459, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,700, PCT Laid-Open Application No. 03/083795, German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3242890, European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 0840264, German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10049444, PCT Laid-Open Application No. 04/095383, European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1544811, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963, European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1477947, and European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1351180.)
With a slot machine, for example, each time the player places a wager and presses a start switch, a unit game is executed for rearranging a plurality of symbols on a display. Then, when the combination of the rearranged symbols turns out to be a predefined winning combination, a payout is provided to the player according to the winning combination.
Furthermore, a jackpot payout may be also provided. In other words, a portion of the wager is accumulated for the jackpot in the slot machine. Then, whether or not to provide a payout of the jackpot is determined at a predefined timing, and the accumulated credits for the jackpot are provided to the player when it is determined to provide the payout.